


Klance is canon

by vaticanwhowolf



Series: Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Full of fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, VOLTRON SEASON 4, Voltron Season 1, Voltron Season 2, Voltron Season 3, btw actually i try to ignore and forget about season 4 so there would not be much of it here, go read dirty laundry bc it's awesome, i should be doing homework ppl, i will die for my babies, i'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, idk what else to say, klance is my otp, nobody is dying bc i hate that, the mice - Freeform, voltron season 5, voltron season 6, will / may contian angst, will contain lemon/smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaticanwhowolf/pseuds/vaticanwhowolf
Summary: Headcones of how I imagine Klance becoming canon.





	1. Way n°1

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding all the drama in the fandom and the news about the 2nd season and jeremy being so cute and shady about Leo x Scorpio being soulmates (aka. Lance x Keith), I finally decided to write this. I've stored a klance soulmate au that I'll post someday.  
> UPDATE: no more mistakes!! If you don't understand the phrases/words in spanish, please let me know!!

As usual, they were in danger.  
It was no long ago that they got Shiro back in the team. They were heading to see their allies in a planet which name Keith couldn’t remember. It was supposedly to mean a good well deserved rest but the motherfucking universe had other plans. In the middle of the night, they were attacked by a middle-sized galgra squadron. In least than 20 minutes, the paladins were already in their lions trying to destroy every ship out there.  
“Okay guys!”, said Shiro, “It’s time to form Vol… KEITH LOOK OUT!  
Keith wasn’t fast enough to fly away from the red laser that struck him and Red. Both were hit by it, rolling in the air. The lion’s system was heavily damaged but still on. Keith could hear his friends’ voices calling for him, asking if he was okay. They needed him to destroy the main ship, who knew if they had new monsters waiting for them if Voltron wasn’t ready in time. His team needed him to form their only hope. Still, Keith couldn’t move. It took him a lot of effort to open his eyes, blinking slowly, the red lights of warning inside Red making him feel uncomfortable. He felt an intense pain inside him, everywhere, in all his body. He floated back to his chair. Keith forced himself to ignore the pain and talked again trough the communication system they had.  
“I’m fine guys, let’s end this.”  
And they did. Every galgra ship exploded behind Voltron and the castle. Once inside it, Allura created a wormhole and took them to a safer place where they could repair what was needed and sleep some hours.  
“It was a hard fight, considering we just got Shiro back”, said Pidge, taking off her glasses to rub her eyes.  
“The galgra must be looking for him”, added Hunk, “This Lotor guy is kinda attacking us every day.”  
“Keep focus, guys”, insisted Shiro, “He wants to become the centre of attention, that’s noticeable, don’t give him that privilege.”  
“Sounds fine by me, I can’t stand his name anymore”, Lace smiled, “Besides, we’ve more important things to talk about than that space purple asshole.”  
While Shiro started talking about how could they improve, etc., Lance looked quickly at Keith who had been quiet the whole time since they got back from the battle, eyebrows almost together. He was hiding something, Lance knew, and not just because he was next to him (actually, not so close, even if he wanted to). Keith was closer to Shiro, arms crossed, not looking at anyone.  
“…wake up and be ready faster. Like when we were starting with Voltron, practise our fast response. It’s essential that we do not…”  
Suddenly, they all heard a gasp and immediately turned to Keith whose skin was turning purple. The red lion paladin could feel his body burning and every inch of his skin scratching. Everyone was shocked, even Allura let out a scream and Pidge was saying curses inside her mind. Shiro took a few steps back, getting closer in a group with the others, away from Keith. He was left alone, in front of everyone, his skin almost completely purple. Shiro’s instincts reacted first and thought the whole group was in danger, so his robotic arm turned on. Keith realised, oh sure he did, and he felt his heart being broken by his own family. Pidge’s face was in full surprise still, Hunk was crying behind Shiro and Pidge.  
“HOLY QUIZNAK!”, exclaimed Coran, “Keith is turning Galgra! Princess, we must…!  
“Keith, get back!”, said Allura to him, “Don’t come any closer!”  
“Dude, you’re purple!”, said Hunk, not sure how to react, his voice reflecting fear, “You could be Lotor’s brother! Maybe that’s why everyone hate you in the empire. Could you be another prince?  
“I-I…”  
“NO! Keith, walk away! You’re a monster, just like them! You’re turning into a galgra!”, Allura urged him, “Leave the room NOW! GO AWAY, KEITH!  
Keith’s eyes finally turned gold. He was crying, not believing his body nor his friends’ reactions, he started to walk away slowly.  
On the other hand, Lance was just surprised, not scared because he knew it was still Keith, the one he always fighted but with whom he made a good team, the Keith that was his friend after all. And he wouldn’t turn his back on him.  
“Guys! GUYS!”, said Lance, walking closer to Keith, his body covering the sight of the red paladin from the others, as trying to protect him, unconsciously, “Stop, holy shit! What the quiznak are you talking about? It’s all full of pendejadas!”, Lance couldn’t control the words that were coming out of his mouth, “It’s **k-E-I-T-H** , not any galgra soldier, not our enemy! It’s not Zarkron or that motherfucking prince! Don’t you see? He has been suffering pain since we got back and nobody fucking realised! Keith said nothing because he believes he’s not important or that his problems aren’t! He doesn’t want to worry us and how we repay him? By not supporting him when he needs us the most! AND SHIRO! I’m Sorry but turn off your estúpido brazo por la re puta madre! Are you going to attack Keith with that?? The boy who is like your brother and the one who sees **YOU** as his only family?!?!?? You have a piece of galgra tech right there if you don’t know already! I’m so fucking disappointed on you ALL! I just… I can’t be in the same place or see you anymore today. Hunk, buddy, even you. I hope you all feel sorry for betraying the trust in the team, I thought we were family. But if we were, family stand together, no matter what. Family love each other until the very end. Family… La familia no se abandona”, Lance ended almost in a whisper, turned to Keith and grabbed him by the arm, softly, “C’mon Keef, let’s go.”  
Lance didn’t care to look back, anger still filling his inside. The next thing he knew was that he was inside Keith’s room, still holding his hand. He didn’t realise Keith was talking to him in a raspy voice.  
“Lance… Lance, please, talk to me”.  
The blue paladin looked at him in the eyes in silence, his body still tense. Lance felt really sorry for everything that had happened to Keith, he just wanted to assure him everything would be okay, that he didn’t care whether he was human or galgra or both. And when he did speak, Keith could clearly see the sincerity in Lance’s blue and beautiful eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Keith”.  
Keith looked away. Lance’s eyes were as they’d always been while his weren’t, he couldn’t bear it, he didn’t want anybody’s lame.  
“You don’t have to feel sorry, Lance”, he said, letting go his hand of Lance’s, “I’m fine”.  
Lance heart broke a little more by just seeing Keith trying to push him away, to protect himself and face everything all alone.  
“And you don’t have to be here with me, I’ll sort this out”.  
Lance took a step forward, “We’re a team, Keith. Like it or not, we’re, and as part of your team I…I worry about you”.  
Keith was moved by Lance’s last words but managed to not show it. Instead he looked at him, “The others were also from “my team” and you saw what they…how…”  
“I’m not like them”, Lance said, softly, taking with shaky fingers Keith’s hand, “I don’t see you like they do. Purple suits you, for the record”.  
Keith let out a laugh. It felt great, not just having Lance that close but also having him saying all those encouraging words and managing to make him laugh.  
“Thank you”.  
Lance smiled, “That's what friends are for”.  
_Friends._  
A look of disappointment settled in Keith’s face that he couldn’t hide, “Right. Friends”.  
Lance frowned. He saw Keith sitting on his bed, not looking at him anymore. He sat next to him, “Keith, are you really okay? Does…the galgra thing hurts?”  
“Not now, but it did. I felt like fire was inside me and like my head was being turned apart. My skin felt weird and my chest hurt”.  
“Your chest?”, Lance asked and then put his hand on Keith’s chest, “Where? Here?”  
Keith looked at Lance. Shit, they were close. He could see all the freckles in his face, around his nose. He could see how long his eyelashes were and how shinny his blue eyes looked. Keith could even smell the vanilla and coconut scent on him.  
“Yeah”, he whispered, “Right there”.  
Lance looked now at Keith, studying his new features. How all of them galgra seemed innocent and beautiful on the paladin’s face. Even the golden eyes, Lance felt were the most gorgeous he had ever seen. His mouth was still the same, his lips too, Lance still wanted to kiss them.  
“You don’t mind I’m galgra?”  
The pain and doubt in Keith voice made Lance realise the question was the most important he had ever been asked. Seeing his companion, the one who let him pilot Red when Shiro was gone, the one who trusted him with his lion and not Pidge or Hunk or Allura or Coran. Keith was his friend, yes, but long ago Lance didn’t just felt friendship love towards Keith. At the end of the day, he did remember the bonding moment.  
Lance’s hand moved upwards to cup Keith’s cheek, his skin softer than he had imagined, “It’s just red plus blue. You’re the purple we can make”.  
“You’re an idiot”, Keith laughed, getting closer to Lance.  
“Shut your quiznak”, he said and kissed him.  
It was messy and both didn’t know exactly what to do but they didn’t care. Keith’s hands were wrapped around Lance’s t-shirt and was pulling him closer. They were smiling lightly while kissing and laughing a bit, just enjoying each other, no rush.  
“I hope my tongue doesn’t turn purple now”, Lance said in between a kiss.  
“Shut your quiznak, Lance”.


	2. Way n°2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough battle, they say things to each other. Everyone was looking.  
> Or where Lance and Keith scream to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are now corrected!! I'd appreciate your comments, like if you share my headcons and that.

"YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED BACK THERE, STUPID ASSHOLE!"  
They just got back from the battle and were tired and hurt. Hunk fell asleep on the floor, Pidge was nowhere to be seen and neither was Shiro. Keith followed Lance into the resting room, where the couches were, face red and dark bruises all over his body, each of his muscles tensed.  
"I SAVED YOUR GODDAMMIT ASS!", Keith said, feeling his blood boiling.  
"Oh, really?!?!?!", Lance exclaimed, "BY TROWING ME RIGHT INTO THE MONSTER'S ARM?! Well, thank you but next time just leave me fucking alone! I got things sorted out!  
Hunk was woken up by Lance and Keith's screams. Shiro and Pidge entered the room, followed by Allura and Coran.  
"What the quiznak, guys?", asked Pidge, clearly mad.  
Lance and Keith were so into their battle that they didn't realise the others were there.  
"YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!"  
Lance pushed Keith, "Come here and try me, motherfucker!"  
Keith pushed the blue paladin back, harder, "You should be giving me THANKS! Next time I'm going to let the galgra kill you!"  
Again, Lance pushed Keith, and the red paladin almost tripped but put all his weight on his feet so he wouldn't fall.  
"Better die than be in the same team with you!"  
"SAME FOR ME!"  
"Oh yeah?", Lance asked, hurt.  
"Yes!"  
"Well, fuck yourself, Keith!"  
"Fuck YOU, Lance!"  
"FUCK YOU!"  
Keith was again pushed by Lance but this time he was so tired of Lance's shit that he took some steps closer to the cuban boy as to push him back, grabbed his t-shirt in both of his fists and suddenly, kissed him in the lips, hard. It took a few seconds for Lance to realise what was going on and kiss Keith back, closing his eyes, instantly. The red paladin pushed his tongue inside Lance's mouth. Lance put his hands in Keith's hips, wanting him closer. He was mad at Keith before because he would prefer to die than be the cause of Keith's death. He cared so damn much about that boy, he would do anything for him. Before that moment, he never thought Keith would see him as something different from a Voltron team-mate.  
The kissing scene was ruined by Shiro.  
"Eh...guys...? Get, um, a room maybe...?"  
"This is gross"; said Pidge and then showed her hand to Hunk, "Pay me."  
"Pidge!", said Lance, surprised and still as blushed as Keith, both of them still close and hands touching, "Did you bet with Hunk about me and Keith kissing?"  
"Yes. I'm not ashamed. Now pay me, Hunk."  
The yellow paladin rolled his eyes and handed Pidge the money.  
"Well, we were all expecting this guys", said Allura.  
"Yes, we were! We're happy for you also", said Coran, "Anyways, you all need to rest as well as me. All gorgeous heroes need to sleep!"  
Keith and Lance stayed behind in silence while the others left the room. They didn't realise they were still holding hands.  
"I'm sorry", Keith said, "For screaming at you. I'm sorry, Lance."  
"No, I started it. I'm the one who owes you an apology. I'm sorry for insulting you. I didn't... I don't want you in danger."  
They both looked at each other.  
"I won't apologise for saving your life. I won't ever let you die if I can do something."  
Keith was rubbing Lance's hand, lovingly, with his thump. Lance looked at their hands, smiling softly.  
"Let's take a shower and then sleep, okay?", Keith suggested.  
Lance gave him a smirk, "Shower together?"  
Keith turned as red as his lion, "NO! I mean...no, not now. Another time, maybe later but...fuck."  
Lance laughed and gave Keith a little kiss, "See you in my room in an hour, Keef."


	3. Way n°3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning brings surprises.

“Last time I checked, we were five paladins”, said Hunk, “Where’s everyone?”

Right in that moment, Shiro entered the dining room, waving his hand and saying ‘Hello’ and ‘Good morning, princess”. His thoughts, still, were back in the hallway, where he saw Lance coming out of Keith’s room, half asleep, wearing one black t-shirt slightly smaller than his usual clothes. Shiro just saw a glimpse of his friend so he decided he was wrong. If something had happened, they would have told him…right?

“Now we’re 3/5 of Voltron. Where are…?”

Hunk was interrupted by the sight of Lance entering the room, bright smile and after shower hair.

“Good morning, guys!”, he greeted. “Good morning, Coran”, he added, “And princess”, Lance said and winked at her. Then, he just sat, like it was another regular day.

“You seem pretty happy today”, Pidge noded, “Any special reason?”

“Nop”, Lance said, popping the “p”.

Pidge was sitting across him but Shiro, who was at his right, could see a few purple and red hickeys on his neck and apparently, far beyond that. But hey, he didn’t want to assume anything.

That was when Keith arrived.

He was wearing Lance’s blue sleeping gown and his blue lion slippers. Pidge’s smirk grew bigger. Shiro was hiding his face behind his hands by now. Hunk looked really mortified. Coran and Allura were oblivious. She smiled at Keith kindly when he sat on the left side of Lance, the only place left. It was not unusual, they mostly sat next to each other.

“Good morning”, Keith said sleepy and a little bit blushed.

They were all just staring at them.

“What?!”, Lance asked.

“Oh, nothing”, Pidge answered, “It’s just that I was wondering if you both lost your clothes. Or are they all dirty?”

Lance and Keith instantly exchanged looks. They couldn’t get any redder.

“We…. I, well….”

Lance tried to say something but he was quiet for once. Keith was just dying because of embarrassment, face in the table, hair covering him.

“I personally”, started Allura, “was wondering where did you get those bruises in your neck? Do they hurt?”

“Yeah, Lance”, agreed Coran. “You shouldn’t train while you’re supposed to be resting.”

Pidge couldn’t hold it longer and started laughing like a maniac. Shiro followed and then Hunk.

“I hate you so much guys”, said Lance and put his head on Keith’s shoulder.

The red paladin was still not ready to lift his head.

“Let’s just eat, please”, Keith and Lance begged.

And that was the day Klance became canon (for everyone else).


	4. Way n°4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHARP. WORK. SAMURAI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to all my fanfics, I've been without inspiration. My vacations are almost over and I hate being such a lazy person that I haven't written anything!! Sorry for keeping you like this. Hope you like this chapter and I'm later going to upload one based on VOLTRON SEASON 3!!!

Keith was still in awe.

He was laying on his bed, facing the roof of his bedroom. Dinner had been 2 hours ago and he didn’t remember much of it, his mind was overthinking three words. He started imagining scenarios, possible solutions, alternative universes where he faced Lance and asked him directly what the quiznak was that tone of voice when saying those words to him after their last battle.

Sharp work samurai.

Sharp. Work. Samurai.

SHARP.

WORK.

SAMURAI.

Was he a samurai? What did Lance tried to say to him? Was there some kind of secret intention? Did Lance saw Keith as a samurai? Those fellas were strong and amazing fighters, with incredible sword skills, so if Lance called him a ‘samurai’ that meant, maybe, that Lance admired and respected and recognized his paladin fighting skills.

Right?

On the other hand, on another room, Lance still remembered the heat on his cheeks when he said “sharp work samurai” to Keith. WHAT THE HECK WAS HE THINKING? Well, of course he wasn’t as those words came out of his mouth by instinct. It was his goofy normal self, he would have said something similar to any of the other paladins. Yeah, he was sure of that. Because, he didn’t want to show Keith how much he admired him nor how much he spent thinking on a possible nickname for him and all the words came together after the battle.

Did he wanted Keith to remember those words? If that, what for? He was just flirting---Oh no. No, no, no. He was definitely not flirting his mortal enemy. His rival. The pilot who couldn’t keep his ass in The Garrison and who had an old-fashioned horrible mullet that Lance didn’t ever think of touching, of caressing, with his fingers. Lance never thought of how relaxing it could be, seeing Keith probably enjoying that because who didn’t like a nice massage on their heads? Lance would die for one, especially on stressful nights just like that one. What if he went to Keith’s room and... NO. He was probably sleep or thinking about training the next day until he got too tired to even stand properly, which worried the shit out of Lance. He had to find a moment to tell Keith it wasn’t good for his health, neither the lack of conditioner on his hair or not using moisturizing lotion once in a while.

Would Keith pretend Lance never said ‘sharp work samurai’ with his flirty voice? Pretend like Lance did with not remembering, up until that day, the bonding moment? How they held hands after realising they were the best team inside Voltron paladins? How close they were? How Lance realised that Keith’s violet eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen, specially with almost no light in the room? How he felt his heart racing, his smile growing on his face and Keith’s lips dedicating a special smile just for him, a smile he hoped to be a fond one?

He didn’t want to even tell Hunk about his massive crush on the red paladin. How could he? His “hello ladies, the name’s lance” reputation would be ruined.

“Santo Dios, what is happening?”, he asked to the silence of his room.

The next morning, Keith didn’t want to wake up. He was afraid that if he saw Lance he could say or do something out of place. However, his stomach growled and he knew he had to go and have breakfast with his friends.

When arriving the dining room, he sat on the other side of the table, hoping for Lance to sit far away from him. He had realised they both sat pretty much lots of times together but he didn’t give it his attention. Hunk was talking to Coran about how he prepared some Earth typical dishes especially for the princess who was still recovering. Pidge arrived not long after Keith and sat next to Hunk, exactly where he wanted Lance to sit.

“Hey Pidge”, Keith called her, “Can you come here, I want to ask…tell you something.”

His friend frowned but sat next to Keith, ready to listen to him.

“If this is about how what is it that Hunk prepared, I’ve no clue. Shiro told me he smelt something sweet…”

“No, it’s um…not about that.”  
“What’s it then? You asked me once if Red could have more speed but I’m not actually sure if it can. I could try but your lion is pretty fast for itself. I could try to measure he.rs timing though.”  
“I just…couldn’t get a lot of sleep last night and I was…wondering if you knew about any altean sleeping pills?”

Pidge smiled softly. “I could ask Coran about that, don’t worry. I may get you something for tonight!”

Keith didn’t have anything else to said to her and when Shiro arrived alongside Lance, carrying pancakes and milkshakes, he saw and eager Pidge to get back to her seat.

“Thank you, Pidge”

“No problem! Save me a… HEY HUNK LEAVE SOMETHING TO ME!”  
Shiro sat next to the princess, in between Pidge and her. That left just one seat for Lance.

“Good morning”, he said to him.

Instantly, Keith realised the bags under his eyes. He knew he hadn’t slept as much as usual. His previous nervousness was almost gone as he saw Lance wasn’t in his best mood.

“Morning”.

“You have a horrible face”, Lance commented while grabbing a vanilla milkshake and putting some pancakes on his plate.

“Well, your face is not much better”, Keith let out, frowning. And he was worried about that asshole.

“At least is better than yours.”

Keith was about to answer something salty when he stopped himself seeing how, without realising, Lance served him the last pancakes and handed him a chocolate milkshake. How the hell did he knew he liked just that kind of shakes?

He whispered a really low ‘thanks’ and didn’t dare to look at him the rest of the breakfast.

“So samurai, eh?”

Keith jumped slightly being caught by surprise. Shiro was next to him, heading also to the training deck. Well, everyone was heading there but Keith was the one who was leading the line.

“Wh-what? What are you talking about?”  
Shiro gave him a playful smirk. “I’m not deaf”, he said. “I know you’d probably overthink about it.”

“I don’t have any reason to do such thing.”  
“I’ve known you for years, Keith. I saw you grow up, enter The Garrison, trained you myself. I know you better than yourself probably. I’ve seen how you behave, look and…”

Keith covered Shiro’s mouth with his hand. He felt his cheeks burning.

“Shut up!”

Shiro was laughing.

“Just shut up please. And don’t laugh! I hate you so much, I don’t even know why I’m your friend.”  
The black paladin took Keith’s hand off. “So…?”  
“So what?”  
“You have a crush on him, don’t you?”  
“TAKASHI SHIROGANE!”

“Is it the real name of Shiro?”, Hunk asked, trying not to laugh so hard.

“It’s not”, Shiro quickly answered and started walking faster with Keith. “I do hate you now.”  
After a few dobashes in silence, Keith dared to ask. “Am I that obvious?”

Shiro looked at him like saying _‘yes idiot, you are’._

The training started as usual. The drones were faster than before as they were trying a harder level with some modifications Pidge helped Coran to add. Keith was surrounded my 5 drones. Lance could see him smashing and slaying and using his sword with a fierce look of concentration on his eyes. He took 4/5 easily but the last one was giving him some troubles.

Keith slid on the floor and thrusted his sword into the drone’s body trough the other side. He stood up and took a momeNt to catch his breath when he saw Lance having a hard time with a few robots. He was trying to shoot them as fast as he could but they were overnumbered. And another three were heading towards him from behind. Keith ran to help and cut the drone’s bodies into pieces just in time.

“Nice work, samurai”, Lance said to him, shooting one last drone and looking at him. “And thank you”

Keith smiled, breathless. “Your welcome.”

They kept staring at each other for a few ticks but it seemed like more.

“We actually make a good team”, Keith added before even thinking about it.

He didn’t know but Lance smile grew fondly remembering. “Yeap, we do.”

Keith broke the eye contact and turned to follow the others outside the training room as Shiro was calling for him. However, he stopped and glared back at Lance.

“Just for you to know, I’m part korean so don’t call me again a **_samurai_**. See you later, **_sharpshooter._** ”

Lance was glued to his place in shock. Did Keith just made a joke or did he really mean it? He could felt his face burning from how different the word “sharpshooter” was when coming from Keith’s lips. He realised he preferred it that way.


	5. Way n°5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS OF VOLTRON SEASON 3  
> S3 Klance moments from a deeper perspective and analysed from my point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to use some exact quotes from the show, so please know any of those belong to me, I do not own Voltron! Hope you like this even if it's not how I originally picture it!! I had to delete my first attempt!  
> PS: I changed the end of the "Leave the math to Pidge" scene because I wanted them canon here but didn't know how to exactly manage it after that scene or after the end of the season so I did my best with what I've got.  
> Oh, and pls tell me if it's "quiznak" or "quiznack"!! xx

In every important moment in his live, Shiro had been there for him. When he made it into The Garrison, when he achieved the first place of his class, the better pilot title. He never actually cared about any of those but Shiro always was there to smile to him. And being his right hand in Voltron was his place, no other. He wasn’t the leader Shiro thought he was. Looking at his lion again, knowing his friends were behind him but not really feeling them, made Keith realise he couldn’t imagine anyone else as Black ‘s paladin.

Pidge looked at Hunk, he looked at Allura, she at Coran and finally he looked at Lance. They all knew the only voice Keith would listen was his. They weren’t blind after all, they had realised how they made an amazing team and, besides fighting sometimes, they cared about each other.

Lance took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then opened them again and walked towards Keith.

“Hey man”

The words came out of Lance’s mouth so simply, more than he had expected them to. The whole team was supporting Keith and he couldn’t feel completely happy but at least he felt something warm inside him, he knew that he wasn’t alone, they all missed Shiro.

***

“I’m like a cool ninja sharpshooter”, Lance said and crossed his arms.

Pidge had called him a goofball. He knew he was but Lance expected he meant more for the team than just that.

“Are you joking”, mocked Keith.

Obviously, Lance jumped to fight Keith because who the hell does he thinks he is, like he’s too emo to tell him anything. Still, if the blue paladin had realised what expression Keith had on his face and how tenderly his tone of voice had been, Lance would have certainly blushed. Seeing the cuban boy smile as always and just be who he normally was in a tense situation made Keith smile for the first time since Shiro disappeared. He didn’t know but he looked at Keith with those violet eyes, fondly, with his eyebrows twisted in a way he only did when it came to admire Lance, and his lips were curved in a smile that showed how big his crush was. Yes, he knew Lance was going to react in some way but not exactly to use “I’m serious when I say I don’t want **YOU** to lead me anywhere.”

If Keith wasn’t that good with hiding his emotions, his face would have probably twisted in a hurt expression.

“That was just want Shiro wanted!”, he replied.

***

“I’m the loner. I’m not the leader Shiro thought I was.”

When Keith felt Lance hand on his shoulder, he gasped. How could he not? He was not the best for the black paladin role, he was not the best pilot to be the leader, he couldn’t live up to Shiro’s legend, Keith wouldn’t be able to cope with all the responsibility of leading the team and the entire universe. It was just too much for him, a person who acted before thinking.

That’s why he gasped, because he felt reassurance in that gesture. And, because for 12 ticks Lance thumb was caressing his shoulder. He may had not feel it through the armour but his heart was beating at a speed he never knew possible besides how worried he felt for the new role he had acquired.

“I respect its choice. And you should too.”

Keith couldn’t look at Lance after those words but he was immensely thankful to have his support. He was right, the lions knew when they made a choice but the bond he had with Red…he didn’t want to say goodbye.

“But who is going to pilot the red lion?”, he asked.

Allura was going to try first as her father was the original paladin of Red.  
“Hey Lance”, Keith called him when they started walking to the living room.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

They both were now walking together, at the same speed. It had already been a long day and Keith just wanted to lay down and sleep for a few vargas.

“I-I just wanted to say thank you. For helping me back there.”

Lance smiled down at him. “No _problema_ , Keith.”

They both stayed in silence for a bit, not feeling the need to fill their silence with words. They looked at each other without the other realising until both caught themselves staring.

“I like it when you speak Spanish”, Keith said suddenly. “It sounds nice.”

Holy quiznak. If Lance wasn’t blushing before, he was after Keith’s words.

“Umm… I… Well, I… Gracias, I mean ‘thank you’.”

Keith couldn’t stop himself from smiling besides his own blush.

“Could you teach me someday?”

Neither of them intended to but their fingers touched lightly.

_“Pasar tiempo contigo sería lo más me gustaría.”_

“What did you said?”, Keith faced him with a curious look.

Hunk was behind behind them, talking with Pidge.

“I’ve never seen Lance redder than now”, he whispered to her.

“I want to hit my face with a pillow every time they look at each other like that, seriously.”

***

Over his own need of glory.

Red had chosen him as her new paladin because he accepted Keith’s leadership and new role in the team.

Red was probably going to eat him alive or something.

“She is going to throw me in the open space”, Lance was saying to himself as he ran towards Red’s hangar. “I’m going to die. She could ruin my armour or my hair forever. Keith may have installed traps inside her for me. I’m so no getting out of here alive.”  
But when Lance took his first steps inside Red’s place, he was speechless for a tick. She was actually magnificent. It felt wrong to suddenly fly the red lion. However, his team needed him and even if she ate him, he was going to try to help first.

The particle barrier disactivated itself and Lance ran inside the lion.

“Okay Red. I’m not sure if you just called for me because it’s some wicked plan between you and Keith but we have to work together here and from now on”, Lance said to her and turn all the systems on. “So, let’s destroy some galgra butts!”

He could feel how excited Red was besides an initial mistrust. She still took off faster than Blue ever did.

“Wow girl, you really know how to move!”

Now, Lance felt Red not liking that comment completely but kinda accepted it.

_I don’t know what to do Red. He won’t ever look at me the same way I look at him. He is the straightest guy I’ve ever met ‘hello ladies, the name’s Lance’ and all! I didn’t ask for this, I don’t want it!_

If Keith was there he would know that she was smiling in her own way. She was going to miss her son immensely but she wasn’t going to be too scary with Lance.

“You won’t have to!”, the now red paladin said to Keith trough their communication system.

When Lance destroyed all those galgra ships in a blink of an eye, Keith had to gulp and remind himself to thank Red later.

“HEY! Be careful with Red!”, he said as Lance almost made his previous lion crash against the biggest ship.

“Oh, fly your own lion, Keith… OW!”

_This boy is going to need lots of work…_

***

Back in the castle, Keith knew he had to do just one thing before following his plan.

“Lance, I think this is yours now.”

Keith had gone to Red’s hangar and gladly Lance was still there. The blue-eyed boy turned around and faced him in disbelieve.

“I’m still waiting for her to eat me, you know? She was your lion, after all.”  
“She can’t… Red wouldn’t… Forget it, I’m just here to give you the red paladin’s bayard”, said Keith, rolling his eyes and offering it to him.  
“Oh”, Lance said and grabbed it. “Thanks.”

Keith looked at Red one more time before he left and hoped she could listen to him if they still had some kind of bond.

_Please Red, take care of him._

Then he ran towards Black’s hangar. He didn’t have any time to lose.

***

Keith screwed everything up.

“What happened back there?! Where’s the rest of the team?”, Lance asked him.

He had put the entire team in jeopardy, just as he told Lance, but instead of the lecture he was expecting, Lance gave him his support. It was just later after that mission that he realised Lance already started to act as ** _his_** right hand, as the one who gave him advices and was there to tell him what to do and when he was doing something wrong.

And when they were making fun of Lance, he felt at home in some way, like his team was just starting to feel comfortable with each other. He felt hopeful about their future.

***

“I’ve no idea about what either of them just said.”

It was true. Pidge and Hunk were talking at a fast speed about tech and some great idea they just had.

 _‘Do we ever?’_ , he’d wanted to say but he just gave Lance a deathly glare and went to his room.

“You’re looking better, Shiro, blab la bla. Sure thing, he was. Before he looked like a motherfucking old man”, Keith was whispering to himself while going to his room and being sure he wasn’t being followed.

“He can’t just look at Shiro like that and expect for me to talk to him!”, he said and entered his room. “I need to talk with Red. I should go talk to her. Quiznack! She won’t listen to me like before so it’s worthless.”

Keith hanged his jacked on the wood thing he had next to the door. He was thinking of having a nap when someone knocked.

“Yeah?”

The door slid open revealing it was Lance.

“Hey man”, he started. “I just wanted to talk to you because… Well, because I’ve been worried about something.”

And that’s when Keith’s walls fell down.

“It must be really bothering you if you come to talk to me”, he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I mean, you’re the leader now, right?”  
Keith looked to his feet. Was he? A leader without confidence on his work and a leader who needed the guidance of the previous one to work well…that what he was.

“I guess…”

Lance then told him about the maths he had been doing and how there was one paladin left. How he believed that Keith would want Red back when Shiro recovered Black but that he didn’t want to take Blue away from Allura because he believed she was doing a better job that any he could do.

“What are you talking about?”

Keith realised that Lance was insecure and that he didn’t think he was worthy of the paladin title and of being part of Voltron. How could he not realise how important was he? That if he left, the team would probably fall apart, that Keith would most likely ruin everything! How could he not realise that everyone would miss him, that Keith would the most?

“Stop worrying about who flies what and just focus on your missions. Things will work themselves out.”

Lance had wanted some reassurance, some ‘you’re our sharpshooter, I don’t want you to go.” He didn’t get any of that, he just got words, from his leader, like not even his friend it seemed.

“Okay”, he sighted. “Thanks.”

 _You’re the worst leader and the most stupid person ever, Keith,_ he said to himself. He realised Lance was still not relived and unsure of his place in the team. He needed, he wanted to make him feel better.

_I’m not going to let you walk away like that._

“Lance wait!”, he called him when the red paladin was about to leave.

Keith approached Lance and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I suck at motivational speeches”, he said. “I know I shouldn’t because I’m…because I’m the leader now…sort of...and a leader must be good at them.”

Lance looked at him with a blank expression and no emotions on his eyes.

“It’s okay, don't worry about me.”

Keith frowned.

“But I do! You’ve to know that no paladin is worthless in Voltron, everyone has their roles. Especially you. And I’m not saying this just because you’re our best sharpshooter, I’m also saying it because without you, the team would fall apart. Yes, you’re goofy and like to make jokes but you keep our hopes up and makes us smile, always. I know Blue will forever miss you and I’m glad Red chose you because I wouldn’t like anyone else to be her pilot, I wouldn’t trust anyone but you.”

Lance was fully looking at Keith with watery eyes and afraid his heart would be heard. Keith put both hands on Lance’s face to keep his attention focused on him.

“If you go, I wouldn’t know what to do. You’re my right hand, you’re the one who tells me when I’m doing something wrong and when I did something great. You are the voice of the reason for me, without you, I’d probably die and make everyone die too. I can’t lead the team alone, I can’t face Lotor alone. I can’t do anything without knowing…”, his voice cracked, “without knowing you’ll be there with me. I don’t wanna lose you, Lance. I can’t… Please, please don’t go”, he finished and realised Lance was crying, his eyes red and his body shaking slightly. “Wait, Lance. Why are you crying? Did I say something…?”, Keith started to wipe the tears off his face. “Please don’t cry. Quiznack, I fucked up, right? What did I say? Lance please. I’m sorry. Tell me wha- “

Lance couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Keith’s shirt on his fists and closed the gap between them, kissing him.

At first, Keith was in shook and didn’t know what the hell was happening but then he couldn’t resist to close his eyes. Lance’s lips were so soft and warm, more than he had ever dreamt of. Lance soon tangled his arms around Keith’s neck and deepen the kiss.

“Red would miss you too and I don’t want her to be sad and depressed and I wouldn’t know what to do with her…”

Lance put a few centimetres between them, just enough to breath and answer.

“Shut up, mullet”, he whispered.

Keith laughed and kissed Lance again.

 

When the two paladins stopped making out and Lance was about to leave again, Keith said:

“And Lance”, he looked at him with a big fond smile. “Leave the math to Pidge.”

***

“I got you buddy!”, Lance said when Ezor threw her sword towards him.

 _Best sharpshooter_ , Keith said on his mind and smiling fondly again at Lance.

Which almost got him killed.


	6. Way n°6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith returns to Voltron, trouble follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Based AFTER season 5!!  
> Enjoy <3

He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but the moment he finally saw Keith entering the main deck on the Castle, he felt on the edge of tears.

Keith looked different thought, and he probably was, Lance wouldn’t doubt about it for a second, because who wouldn’t change if you must go out there and fight the hardest and get no recognition, to be in danger more than the paladins themselves, to feel like your team doesn’t care about you, that they just see you as a weapon that can be replaced, that was the galgra way, the Blade of Marmora way Keith lived with. He walked with his back more straighten and even let a small smile appear on his lips when he saw how everyone got reunited to greet him.

“Hi guys”, he said. “I’m back, I guess…”

Keith wasn’t sure how his friends and previous Voltron team-mates would react. Weren’t they better without him? What will happen when they had to decide who would fly which lion? Would they prefer him back with the Blade?

“Keith!”, Lance screamed, pure happiness showing on his damn pretty face. He encountered the previous red paladin and hugged him.

“Welcome home, Keith”, Shiro said to him with a smile ad joined the hug.

“We missed you, man”, Pidge said.

“Yeah Keith, Voltron wasn’t the same without you”, Hunk admitted.

Everyone were so occupied hugging each other, even Coran and Allura joined after saying some words of themselves for Keith, when the doors slid open and two galgrans entered.

“Keith…dare to explain why HIM is here?”, the galgran woman said, tensed.

The thing was that Krolia was waiting for Keith to call her outside of the room, she knew her son needs space for some minutes to be welcomed by his friends and family, the one who took care of him in space when she couldn’t.

However, suddenly she sees Prince Lotor approaching the main deck, not noticing her the first few ticks but being shocked after he did.

“Who are you?”, he asked her.

“I can’t believe what I heard is real”, she said, her teeth clenched.

After glaring at Lotor she entered the room, being followed by him.

“Oh, right”, Keith said just remembering his mother’s presence and broke the team hug. “Let me introduce you to Krolia”, he said while walking towards her and then standing next to her, “my mother.”  
The reactions were various between the Voltron team. From complete and utter shock, to cursing by the ENOURMUS similarities mother/son. But Lance’s was the most priceless, not just a mixture of both, also he couldn’t believe he thought the galgran was gorgeous when he saw her, entering the room, even when full of anger towards Lotor, she looked great.

Now he just discovered she was Keith’s lost mother.

Well damn.

“You two look like twins, dude”, Pidge said, being the first one to talk.

Keith and Krolia exchanged looks, which made Lance feel a bit dizzy.

“Really?”, they asked at the same time.

“Quiznak”, Lance cursed under his breath.

 

*******

 

After explanations and introductions were made and finished, Allura leaded Krolia to her temporal room (she wasn’t staying for long, she was just there because Keith convinced her that he wanted to introduce everyone – besides, she still had to work for the Blade).

The room soon was empty, leaving just the slowest ones to walk out of there behind.

“So, are you going to rest right now?”, Lance asked Keith, his hands in the pockets of his green jacket.

“Well, yeah. I have nothing better to do. And some rest sounds actually great.”

Lance laughed.

“Rest? Who are you and what have you done with Keith?”  
It was not a very usual view to witness commonly but Lance was glad he saw Keith laughing again.

“You got a plan?”

“You still have your blade, right?”, Lance asked with a playful smile.

 

*******

 

They ended up in the training deck. Keith was truly confused because it was no joke he was a bit tired and it felt worse with every second he spent outside of the Blade. In there, he had to always be ready for anything, a huge bag to carry on his shoulders, so in Voltron, at least it felt like it was shared, like his pain had been lifted. So, the tiredness was feeling heavier.

“Do you really want to do a training exercise now?”

Lance just smiled at him.

“Shut up and trust me.”

Keith crossed his arms. “Lance…what are you going to…?

“Start training, level 5”

“LANCE WHAT THE QUIZNAK?!”

“Solo mírame.”

Keith didn’t understand what Lance said to him but he was pretty sure the now red paladin didn’t have to wink at him. When the two drones fell down, Keith took his sword out.

They both quickly ended with the drones, but obviously, as it was level five, two were down but four more came and they kept coming one after the other. Keith took a step back when he sliced a drone to its half and two more were already on him. He felt Lance back behind him and mumbled a ‘sorry’ when he almost made him trip. It was his fault for being used to fight alone in the Blade.

“Keith, to your left!”

“Thank you!”, he said and rolled on the floor, cutting the legs of the drone. “At your nine, Lance!”

He shot the two drones left but already were more on them. They probably were close to level 10 or something.

He got close to Lance again, watching how the training drones, in the few ticks they had to re adjust their strategy, were studying them.

“I’m calling this off, Lance. Tell me what the heck is your plan now or…”  
“You said you wanted to train with me before you left. SO here we are.”

And after saying that he attacked the drones closer to him and the fight started once more. Lance was quickly surrounded and, to be sincere, he was worry his plan wouldn’t work. It wasn’t until then, he maybe had to wait a bit more.

“Lance, be careful!”, Keith shouted, quickly ended with the drone that he was fighting and threw his Marmora dagger towards the running drone that was going to hit Lance with his staff.

Lance turned to thank Keith but he just screamed his name when one drone disarmed Keith and another one pushed him to the floor.

“NO! KEITH!”

What seemed like a sea of drones put in front of him right in that moment. He couldn’t shoot to them all, but he had to, he needed to arrive to Keith, it was his fault.

Lance shot a few more times, the drones attacking him and getting closer to him, blocking the light of the training deck.

“I’M KILLING YOU ALL!”, he let out and charged.

In that exact moment, his canon turned into the red paladin’s sword. He ended with whoever was on his way and before he knew, he was helping Keith get up and ending the training.

“I’m sorry man, I should have ended it sooner. I just— “

“Shut up, Lance”, the black-haired boy said, still in awe. “Since fucking when do you have a sword?!”

“Oh? This?”, Lance remembered what was all of his idea for. “This is what I wanted to show you.”

“So, you are now a sword fighter too?”, Keith smiled, touching the sword like he missed it.

“Nah, I still prefer to shoot. I’ll leave the samurai thing to you, mullet. But, I couldn’t believe when this happened for the first time. I was also training, alone in fact, and outnumbered when somehow the bayard felt my need for another weapon and…transformed.”  
“Into the same sword I used”, Keith mumbled.

“And King Alfor’s”

Keith looked at him.

“Oh quiznak. This is interesting... We all had the same weapon.”

“It just appears when I need it the most but yeah, you could say that.”

 

*******

 

“PALADINS! WE NEED YOU! PALADINS, VOLTRON, NOW!”

 _The next day to Keith arrival_ , they discussed the lion issue with everyone. Lance was willing to give back Red and be left without a lion, but Keith opposed to it firmly. He said they didn’t need to change anything, Voltron was working well without him, he could just support them from the ship with Coran.

“No way. You are also a paladin. The lion is yours! You know she missed you”

“I’m not letting anyone give up their spot on the team! And no Shiro, I don’t want you place again, it belongs to you. You’re a much better leader than me. You always have been.”  
Yeah, well, Lance wasn’t sure about that. Neither him or Allura or anyone from the team had told him how Shiro just…seemed off sometimes.

“Then I guess I should be the one leaving”, Allura said, making everyone shut up. “And before anyone says any other thing, it’s the right thing to do. I know, I feel I did great things with Blue, and I’m going to miss her, but it belongs to you, Lance, it always has. She misses you”, she said and then looked at Keith. “You are Red’s original paladin, as well Lance is Blue’s. And this team needs you back, Keith, so please accept my offer. Lance, paladins, accept my offer. Additionally, I think we all can agree on Shiro to keep the Black lion, so everything will be like before.”  
“Everyone agrees with the princess?”, Coran asked.

The paladins knew there was no point in arguing so they all just nodded.

“We agree”, Shiro said.

So, when Allura called for the paladins help in the middle of the night, the original squad answered. They quickly got changed and were in their lions and on space in a record time.

“It’s Haggar, she has Acxa and the others working for her now”, Lotor said.

“We’re surrounded”, Krolia stated. “What’s our next move? Shall we contact the Blade? Where’s Keith?”

“I’m here mom”, he spoke from inside the red lion, his face showing on the screen. “Don’t worry. We’ll get through this.”  


It was more difficult than saying.

Not only they had really good pilots on them, each ex-Lotor’s helpers flying a ship, but also Haggar’s magic and some other galgra ships, constantly not giving them break.

“We need to form Voltron!”, Lance said trough their helmets.

“SHIRO! What should we do?”, Pidge asked, shooting to a few galgra ships while rolling to the side.

“WE NEED TO— “

“KEITH WATCH OUT!”, Lance screamed.

The red paladin wasn’t fast enough to avoid Hagar’s magic and Acxa canon blast.

“KEITH!”, they heard Krolia screaming from the ship.

Lance saw Keith defenceless and without a second thought flew towards him right when another blast was about to hit him, he pushed both of them out of its way, but Lance felt the heat of the blast as it passed near his left side.

They saw Acxa’s ship and Haggar’s coming after them. They probably thought Allura was still flying the Blue lion and were under heavy fire, Blue flying while grabbing Red away from there.

“Keith! Keith, wake up, please! We need to run!”

Lance received Acxa’s hit almost entirely. They weren’t going to go much farther if Red and Keith didn’t wake up. What made everything worse was that his helmet stopped working and no longer could listen their friends. He highly hoped Keith’s could still hear him.

He had another option.

Lance closed his eyes, touching Blue’s controls and connecting with his lion, and by doing that, he tried to imagine Red and how it felt flying with her, being her paladin.

“Red!”, Lance tried calling his previous lion. “Red, ‘c’mon girl! Wake up, we need to move on! Is Keith okay? Red I need you, Keith’s needs you!”

Blue growled and suddenly, Red’s eyes turned on. She was back.

Lance let Red stand by her own.

“RED! Oh girl, welcome back. Keith, can you hear me?”

“La-Lance…?”  
“Oh lord, thank you. Keith, we need to move the hell away from here. Haggar is after us, Acxa too.”  
“I see a meteorite belt near us, let’s try to lose them there!”

They flew to the meteorite belt quickly, with them right behind their lions. The only problem with the plan is that it didn’t work out for a pilot as good as Acxa and wasn’t a cover for Haggar’s magic. They were trying to fight back and at the same time, hide behind the rocks but it never lasted long.“Keith, do you have a plan? What are we going to do?”  
“Your coms doesn’t work either, right?”  
“ No! We’re on our own, man!”  
 “There’s some— “Keith had to interrupt himself to escape Haggar’s magic blast. He hid behind another meteorite.

Lance shoot ice at Acxa, hit her side and did the same as Keith.

“What were you trying to say?”, he asked, out of breath.

“I… Oh quiznak, forget it. It’s…it’s nothing.”

“No Keith, please tell me. This fight seems hard enough for getting us killed or captured. I’m not sure what may happen to us next but what I know is that I want you to hear what you were about to say. I         know we never were the best friends or we didn’t get along often, but I always tried to annoy you because… I guess I have been jealous of you since the Garrison, I always kind of admired your talent. I was trying to get your attention back then but after that, I just…kept with what I knew was the only way to talk to you. Then we became team mates and with times I’ve realized we make a hella good team, mullet. Not only that, you’re my friend now a good friend. I could trust you back when you were our leader and I needed your help. I was your right hand when you flew Black. And I wouldn’t admit this in another situation, but the team wasn’t the same without you, I felt left aside, alone, and not only because I didn’t have anyone to make fun of. So please, Keith, my buddy, my man, what were you going to say.”

“Lance, I didn’t… I’m so sorry”, Keith said, his voice cracking.

“What’s wrong? Are you crying?”

Lance felt hard to swallow.

“Listen Lance, and please know I’m so sorry, I didn’t plan for this to happened, I didn’t want to—I like you. I fell in love with you a long time ago, before I left the team. And I’m so sorry for that, I’m so sorry for letting my feelings cloud my judgements, for ruining our friendship and our team. If I hadn’t come back and be so selfish, you would be still safe. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I missed you this much, missed our fights, our training together, our laughs and good moments, our conversations… I’m sorry I like you and didn’t tell you before. I— “

“If you say sorry one more time I swear I’m the one kicking your galgra ass back with the Blade”, Lance said, whipping the tears away from his face. “I hate you so much, mullet. Why on earth did you think this is your fault Why are you apologizing for? I just said I missed you equally or maybe more than you. And why did you think I always tried to annoy you? I wanted you to see me, I didn’t know other way to approach to you. Hell, I may seem good with feelings but I don’t know how to deal with mines. That was the only way I could avoid the fact that I had already fallen in love with you too.”

There was a silence for a few ticks. Lance could feel the meteorite behind the one he was hiding being almost destroyed. There was no way out. That was it.

“Keith, I like you. I think I love you, damn it. I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner. We could have…”  
“We could have enjoyed it. I love you too, I’m sorry.”

Lance saw how Keith’s cover was destroyed by Axca’s strongest hit until that moment.

“I promise you’ll get alive out of this.”  
Before Lance could say anything else, the red paladin threw himself against Haggar’s ship and quickly turned around and shot his fire canon to Acxa. He was about to aim this time to Haggar but a huge yellow lion got him out of the way and took him to a safer place.

“We got you, guys!”, Shiro said. “Are you able to form Voltron?”

“Ready”, Keith said.

“Let’s do it!”, Lance added as cheerful as he could, still a bit shocked by Keith’s death desires.

“Form Voltron!”

 

*******

 

They managed to make Haggar and the rest run away. Back in the Castle, the moment the paladins got out of their lions and arrived at the main deck for a recap of the fight, the very first tick Lance and Keith saw each other, they almost ran towards the other, both on the edge of tears and hugged tightly.

“You stupid mullet, what were you thinking? You could have died…”

“I said I was going to get you alive out of there...”, Keith started to say, then got separated from Lance enough to look at him in the eyes clearly, “I didn’t say I was also going to get out alive.”

The blue paladin was crying like never before. “I… I don’t want to lose you! I wouldn’t be able to...”, he pushed Keith, “You need to stop thinking you are dispensable!”  
He mumbled a few words in spanish only Hunk understood. He knew Lance since a long time ago and could understand some Spanish. He was saying how an asshole Keith was, just that with stronger words.

“Hey, Lance. Take it easy”, Hunk said. “Buddy, you need to breath”, he approached to his best friend. “Do it with me, okay? Inhale, exhale. Inhale….and exhale.”

“Is Lance okay, Hunk?”, Allura asked.

“He just had almost a panic attack, but I’m not sure if he wants to stay…”  
“I will. I’m okay. “

“Well then…”

“Allura, wait. I need to say something to Lance”, Keith interrupted her.

He locked eyes with Lance and walked without a flinch towards him again. When he was in front of the blue-eyed boy, he put his hand on both sides of his face and kissed him. He could feel Lance face still wet because of the tears but he caressed his cheeks, trying to dry the sadness away from him. Lance was surprised at first but closed his eyes and let his hands rest on Keith neck, which was somehow weir as he was taller than the red paladin, but he had always wanted to touch that mullet to be honest.

“I love you. I’m sorry I scared you Lance, but I’d give up my life for any of you.”

Lance put a lock of hair away from Keith’s face and behind his ears.

“I know. I’d too. But I want to enjoy a future if it’s possible. There’s always we can figure out.”

“Yes, that’s true”, Shiro added, making the blue and red paladin get separated but they stood next to each other, hand locked together. “Keith, there’s always something we can figure out to get away from a fight.”

“First of all, if we can avoid it, we should not get too far away from each other during a fight”, Pidge said. “It makes us weaker.”  
“They are going to be still after us until Voltron has finally risen as the true winner of this war”, Lotor said.

“And we will fight back and protect everyone we can on the universe”, Allura added. “So, we need to rest for that. Enough talking. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

They said their good nights. Keith promised Krolia he would talk to her better later, and most importantly, about Lance.

“You need to introduce him to me properly.”

“Just if you promise to not have your blade any place near you when I do it.”

Krolia smiled at her son. “I can’t promise that. Go to sleep, Keith. You need it.”

He saw Lance waiting for him outside.

“I was so scared Keith, so quiznaking scared”; he said to him and then grabbed his hand. “Come with me.”

They ended up in Lance’s room, covered by soft blankets, too tired to take a shower, any of them.

“I don’t wanna lose you, you understand?”, Lance said. “I want to enjoy this, with you.”  
Keith finally let himself relax under Lance’s arms and kissed softly his shoulder. “We will. I know we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to organise my time better, I promise! This summer had been awfully desorganised for me, I went to London and before and after I was just so... not only busy sometimes, but also didn't know how to put myself together and write. There are so many fics here, on potterfics and wattpad I need to update!! I'm returning to university tomorrow but I will do my best! This week is never packed so I think I will manage to write more everywhere!  
> I'm also looking for a job and planning to start learning korean (just finished portuguese). But I also wanna start classes at a kpop dance academy on weekends but I have to really plan that better... The kpop dance academy will maybe have to wait until I get a job bc my parents wouldn't be able to pay it for me :/  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE leave kudos and comments! I adore to read them!!  
> If anyone wants to talk, you can DM me on twitter, ig or tumblr! I love you all, thank you for reading!  
> Twitter: lermaniacfandom  
> Tumblr: Mestiza003  
> IG: vaticanwhowolf


	7. Way n°7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A planet of magic rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me really long hours to finish this (almost 10:30PM now) and I haven't done my university homework bUT hey, it was time for an update. I don't find inspiration for "Wild" yet but maybe soon I will update my Solangelo fanfic.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave me your love in the comments if you want xxx

The ship was heavily damaged after the team received a surprise attack from the galgra. They not only needed to visit the Balmera again (for which Hunk was more that delighted) but also go to planets they haven’t ever been to, so they could repair the Castle and its system.

“All right team, listen up. We’re going to get divided in pairs, this will not only be the perfect opportunity to bond with each other but also we will able to find what we need faster and help our partner if necessary.”

“I can go to ask for help to the Olkari. The Green Lion is not feeling well and they could help us to repair the internal system of the ship. There are some cables and materials I can’t get in the space market”, said Pidge.

“Okay, Pidge. Sounds good. I’ll go with you then. We may fly from there to a meteorite nearby to get the minerals we need”, added Shiro.

“Then I go with Hunk to the Balmera”, said Allura. “They’re really lovely people and It can also help the ship to heal.”  
“Uuuuuhhhhhh, Hunkey wants to go see his rock-friend…..”, teased Lance. “Shay and Hunk under a tree…”

Keith laughed but tried to hide it instantly. However, Shiro noticed.

“Don’t be a child, Lance! Shut up!”

“Una tarde de luna plateada, Shay estaba allí…”, Lance started to sing and Hunk blushed, as he knew the song and what it meant thanks to his best friend.

“You’re the worst, I hate you”, Hunk said and crossed his arms, giving up.

Lance was enjoying himself and laughing so hard until Shiro announced the next pair, which he didn’t realised were the only ones left.

“Lance, why don’t you go with Keith. You two make a great team.”

They both stopped laughing.

“WHAT?”, Lance reacted.

“SHIRO!”, Keith said, his eyes wide open and his heart beating fast.

“No es justo! Shiro please! I can team up with Coran!”

“Oh no, my dear Lance. I’m going with the princess”, the ginger altean said. “Besides, I think you and Keith need to bond again.”

“Then it’s settled. Go to planet Saxum and find the quartz and the kyanite. That’s it.”

“And Red is perfect to find the first one as quartz are volcanic rocks! You’ve got an easy job!”, Hunk said, taking his revenge on Lance.

“Whatever”, Keith sighted.

 

*******

 

Keith and Lance flew that very same day, a few vargas later.

“You’d better not fool around today”, Keith said to him through the intercom. “Especially when retrieving the quartz.  Remember Allura…”

“Yeah, I know what she said Keith. Don’t act like a know it all”.

“Princess, wormhole away, please”.

“Sure Keith. Good luck, both of you!”

 

“The volcano is sacred for saxumians, just remember it, Lance.”

The blue paladin took a deep breath.

“Fine.”  
The planet appeared on their sight when Lance and Keith went to the other side of their third moon. It was a wonderful view.

“It looks like Earth…”, Lance whispered.

Saxum had, like Earth, a few oceans and lakes around, but they were much smaller, as also the planet was, compared with Earth. But what really catched their attention was the blue and red light that the planet seemed to be surrounded with. Allura said it was one of the richest planets when you talked about minerals and rocks, so she said the gorgeous lights that came out of it were the reaction of them mixing with the atmosphere. It also had a little bit of yellow but mostly the combination of both red and blue.

“Let’s get down and see what we can find.”

“Copy that, Kitkat”

 

“ _You were so clever by giving them that mission, Shiro.”_

_“They needed it. Keith won’t shut up about how much Lance mere existence botters him and believe me when I said I learned more about Lance with Keith than by myself.”_

They landed on soft ground, which apparently, their lions liked.

“The village is just down the hill. It’s a short walk. We ask their permission, then go to the volcano. After that, we go to retrieve the other rock, maybe they themselves have it.”  
“Sounds like a plan”, Lance agreed.

By the moment, they arrived at the village they realised they had a clear view everywhere they went of the main volcano: The Quari.

“Excuse me, we are looking for the leader of your people”, Lance said to who seemed to be a guard. “We’re paladins of Voltron and we need your help.”

“Voltron? The robot?”

“Yes, that’s right”

“Follow me, gentlemen. You’ve come in the right time, he is on the main square, doing a speech. Today is our Quari day, one of our most important celebrations.”

“That’s wonderful”, Keith smiled.

The guard introduced them to the saxumian’s leader, an alien called Quarisma. He was not much taller than Keith Lance was a couple of centimetres higher than him.

“Welcome paladins! It’s a pleasure to have you here! Your presence just made this day better!”

“Thank you, sir. We were wondering if you could help us with finding to rocks we need? The first one is inside The Quari, we call it quartz. The other one is a kyanite, which we don’t know where to find.”

“Let me tell you, my Red friend, kyanite we can give to you, but quartz are the most precious to us, more than gold or silver. And for you to have even a small piece of it, you’ll have to challenge yourself. Probably, the guard that brought you with me told you already. Today we celebrate all around Saxum our volcanos, and here The Quari is our goddess. She will let you have as many rocks as you may need if you prove yourselves to have noble intentions. She’s also our goddess of love, apart from other things, so we tend to celebrate also many marriages today in front of her. And if you let me, I believe your colours are a good sign you’ll get what you are looking for in there.”  
“Thank you very much, sir. We, umm…”, Keith was having difficulties to find the right words after what Quarisma told them. He felt his blood rise and settle on his cheeks.

“We appreciate your help”, Lance finished.

“A pleasure.”  


Lance and Keith returned to the hill where they left their lions in silence.

“I hope Blue is save here. I don’t like leaving here alone.”

“Why would you…? Oh, yeah, right.”  
“I hope Red doesn’t mind having me inside.”  
Keith could hear his lion’s voice in his head and tried extremely hard not to blush.

“She won’t mind”

_I like this one. Can we keep him?_

_Please behave, Red._

They went inside and flew to the volcano. As it was ‘death’ and inactive, the heat wasn’t so much a bother, the main crater was sealed and for their surprise, it had stairs to a secure place, like a sightseeing attraction. They saw very few rocks on their way to the cave Quarisma told them, gladly, inside the air was bearable.

“I feel like in a Jules Verne book”, Lance said. “My dad used to read me a few stories.”

“Really?”

Lance looked at him. “I loved when we all got reunited just to listen to him. What did your dad read to you?”

Keith frowned, trying to remember. “I don’t really remember. Maybe my mom did, but with dad I miss building things the most. I remember his smile when I built a car-toy. Or a box for my knifes.”

Right then, they arrived at the entrance of the cave and had to do the rest of the way walking, so they put on their helmets, just in case the air was toxic outside of it, and went out of the lion.  They entered side by side, their hands almost touching.

Once inside, they took of their helmets and Lance started to talk again. He smiled at Keith.

“Maybe when we return to Earth I can read to you some Verne’s books and you could teach me to build something.”

Keith’s purple eyes seemed to shine in the dark. “I’d love that.”

That’s when the cave light up, it was as if thousands of rocks were shinning with blue-ish and purple colours. Lance turned to see Keith, surrounded by purple light and a huge smile on his face. Moments like that didn’t happen often and he was thanking Quari for giving him this chance.

“Maybe we don’t have to wait that long. I could visit the space mall and buy a Verne book and you could buy materials there”, he paused and looked to his left, touching lightly the rocks there. “Sometimes I think I’m not useful enough for the team, so maybe if I learn something new, something that can help, I’d be more valuable.”

Keith stopped Lance, grabbing him by the hand. They didn’t realise the lights of the minerals seemed to, little but little, surround them.

“I thought we talked about this already. Our team would fall apart in depression if we didn’t have you, we would not succeed in defeating Zarkron without you. You know how bad I’m being a leader”, Keith laughed softly, Lance’s eyes started to get wet,” but you made me better, you kept me save, all of us. You’re more than the goofball or the sharpshooter, you’re incredibly intelligent and optimism. You’ve what I lack. If I were the leader and had to leave someone in charge, I’d give you Black without a second thought. You matter, Lance. To everyone. To me.”

Not even a tick passed that Lance was already hugging Keith with all he got, crying on his shoulder. Keith started to rub gently the blue paladin’s back.

“I will read to you every quiznaking Jules Verne book, I promise”, Lance said with a cracked voice.

“Sounds good, Lance.”

“Gracias por estar en mi vida, Keith.”

Keith looked at Lance, both of them now not hugging anymore.

“What did you say?”

Lance smiled and fixed Keith’s hair fondly.

“I said I’m thankful for having you.”

Keith smiled like he never thought he would.

“나 너 진심으로 좋아해.”

Lance titled his head like a puppy.

“What does it mean?”  
“Google it”

“Keith!”, Lance claimed and punched him lightly. “Tell meee”

“No way! Let’s just keep walking, okay?”

“I’m not walking any further until you— “

Keith turned around.

“It means I’m so fucking and madly fond of you!”

Lance could not find his breath, Keith was breathing heavily.

Out of the blue, the quartz started to fall to the ground, as if something activated The Quari. They had more than enough. Keith started to put them on a bag without another word. Just when they got the other one they needed from Quarisma and where returning right on time for the wormhole, two vargas later, that Lance silenced the coms just for Keith to listen.

“I like you too, mullet. For the record.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > “Una tarde de luna plateada, Shay estaba allí…” = One afternoon of silver moon, Shay was there... (it's a song school friends usually tease you with when you like /or not/ someone.  
> > “Gracias por estar en mi vida, Keith.” = Thank you for being in my life, Keith  
> >“나 너 진심으로 좋아해.” = I'm really fond of you (found this on a korean page on 'how to confess your love to someone in korean')


	8. Way n°8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the university and korean classes (soon also toefel prep) are eating my sould. I'm worry, for both ao3 and wattpad for my inactivity. I'm a reader to, I understand but I prefer to wait if that means, as a writer, I can give tou you better content. Here is the chapter I was working on for a while. I reviewd and finished it today!!  
> Hope you like it!!  
> Leave kudos and comments ;)

Lance needed to tell someone how he felt.

Recently, he realised, even if he was one of the paladins of Voltron, he felt like he was being left aside. Allura and Lotor now seemed to be more than pleased with each other’s company, sharing their love for altean alchemy and history. And don’t get Lance wrong, he wanted the princess to be happy, but he couldn’t shake the feeling off him that there was something odd about all of that, like he deep inside wanted to trust Lotor, to believe he changed, but after everything they went through, it was just difficult and he didn’t understand how everyone seemed to, practically, have completely accepted Lotor. Moreover, he was not just uneased about the prince but also because Shiro didn’t talked to them like he used to, and Allura agreed with him on the fact that the black paladin was not his usual self since he came back. Lance didn’t felt comfortable with being next to him or talking to his leader like he used to. Additionally, the “PUNK” duo, with whom he used to hang out, it was not as if he felt included. So, in conclusion, he was alone, with nobody to talk to, with no friend he could actually laugh and fool around, nobody to bother nor practise on the training room.

Nobody.

That’s why he was in the main room, where they usually held their reunions and videocalls with their allies, at 2AM. He just couldn’t find Morpheus to put him to sleep so, as training was not an option with his low levels of energy, he just sat there, in the middle of the room, in peace.

Well, that was until he heard a buzzing and approached the control panel. It was an incoming call, from The Blade. Lance’s heart skipped a bit, as if fearing for the worst. He was ready to call his team and to be put in action.

He accepted the call and on the big screen, a pair of violet eyes appeared, too close to see the person’s face. However, Lance already knew who they belonged to.

Of course. Those eyes were unforgettable.

“Keith?”

He blinked rapidly and took a few steps back, so now he was in the camera shot.

He sighed. “Lance, I’m glad it was you”, he said. “I was scared Lotor could take my call.”  
Lance couldn’t seem to find the words. His brain had stopped.

“Lance? Are you okay?”  
The former red paladin nodded. “Yes, sorry”, he apologised and fixed his hair. “Why you called? Did something happened?”  
Keith smirked bitterly in response, looking at his hands.

“Yes. Oh, hell yes. Things had happened.”

“You want to talk about it? That’s why you called?”

“Well, yeah…I guess…”, he started and lifted his head. “I also wanted to know how everyone were doing.”

“Why so suddenly?”, Lance tried to joke but with a bit on anger inside him still.

“Because you have the prince with you, with the team AND our…your lions. I’m not sure if to trust him or not”.

“Me neither. Everyone seem to, at least, accepted his help. Allura just loves to have someone else to relive her memories of Altea and share knowledge. Coran trusts Allura, so he backed her up.”

He hadn’t even finished when Keith spoke his next words.   
“I found my mom”.

Lance’s eyes looked as if there were ready to leave his face.

That was a way of suddenly dropping the news.

“Your…Your mom?

Keith seemed unsure about where to look. “Uhmn, my mom”

“You—You mean, your GALGRA mom?”

Keith sighed, starting to question why he thought telling Lance was a good idea to begin with.

“Yes, Lance. My galgra mom.”

Lance knew the topic must be difficult for Keith to talk to, it always was, to say even a word about his past or family, about his dad or whatever he may had remembered about his mom when he was younger. He never told anyone, besides probably Shiro, about that. Lance didn’t think just because he found the woman/galgra alien who had abandoned him in the past with no other word behind than a knife, was going to make anything easier. Keith was probably dealing with a lot of feelings and thoughts inside his head and not sure what to do next, how to behave. Lance bit his tongue, swallowing the many questions he had, and nodded.

“You need to talk to her, but just when you feel comfortable with it”, he said. “Don’t feel pressured to do anything.”

Keith stayed in silence for a few ticks, starting to question himself if it was such a good idea to have chosen to leave Voltron.

“Red misses you”, Lance said, just to break the silence.

Keith expression turned into a sad smile.

“Tell her I miss her too.”

“Why don’t you tell her that yourself? Maybe you could come here for a few days, say hi to everyone. Take a little vacation”

“I doubt they would want me there thought. Been away for too long. I don’t belong in Voltron anymore, Lance. Red and Black would probably lock me out. At least here, I know I’m doing something useful.”  
Lance frowned. “You always did something useful! Always were the one who practised the most. You worked hard to improve and, when you had to take the leadership on your shoulders, you did what was needed, learnt from your mistakes, and became even a better person and paladin. You’re always going to have a place here, with us.”

  
This time, Keith’s smile was beautiful.

He looked directly at Lance, his smile still there. “I miss you”

Lance smiled back. “I miss you too, mullet.”  
They kept looking at each other, until 5 minutes later they realised what they said and blushed, looking away.

“I—I think I better get going. It’s late”, Keith said. “Take care, Lance.”  
“Yeah! Yes, sure. I’ll. You too take care. Good night.”

“Good night.”

And as awkward as it was, the call ended.

Lance sighed. Too much happened in less than 30 minutes.

That night, however, he slept like feeling calm and…warm, it was a nice feeling that he hoped wouldn’t go away.

 

*******

 

Four days passed without any news from The Blade or any movement from the galgra. Until Coran said trough the speakers while the paladins were training: “PALADINS! A Blade or Marmora’s ship is coming closer. The princess wants you here. It may be some news!”

They exchanged confused looks, not sure if what was happening was positive or negative.

“Let’s go, team. They came here for a reason. We shouldn’t waste their time”, Shiro said and lead the way to the main control room, to the bridge.

“We’re here, Princess, have they identified themselves yet?”

She smiled. But the voice who answered came from behind their backs.

“We have.”

  
Lance turned so fast, Pidge thought it was a miracle he didn’t broke his neck.

“Hello guys, I hope you don’t mind I’m back”, Keith said. “And, I brought my mom, her name is Krolia.”  
“Nice to meet you, Voltron…”, she started until she saw Lotor. “And prince. Nice to see you too, I guess.”

“Pleasure is mine”, Lotor answered with a little bow of his head.

“You are back”, Lance mumbled, whispered even.

Keith smiled shyly. “For a while, yes.”

"Lance frown deepen and took very strong steps towards Keith and pushed him, then hugged the half-galgran boy and hide his face in the crook of his neck.

“Fuck, I missed you so much. I hate you. Never fucking leave, us again like that.”

Keith, unsure, slowly stroke Lance’s back and hair, which was much longer than when he left. He smiled.

“You have a mullet. You did miss me, McClain.”

Lance just tighten his arms around the black-haired paladin.

“Shut your quiznack, Keith.”

 

After they had a welcome lunch party for Keith and Krolia that Hunk specially prepared for the ocation, with sweets and cookies even, the Princess offered Krolia to give her a small tour around the Castle and then to her room. Meanwhile, Keith was awkwardly standing next to them, then alone when his mom left, giving him a small smile. Lance realised a few seconds later and he walked directly to him. Keith looked like a lost puppy with his small bag in his hands, not sure what to do.

Lance stood in front of him and gave Keith a warm smile.

“You okay, mullet?”

Keith’s arms seemed to relax.

“Yes, it’s actually nice coming back here. To not worry about being attacked or discovered every second of the day.”

“I’m going to sue The Blade for giving you anxiety”, Lance joked.

Keith let out a small laugh.

“I already had it, but thank you, Lance”, he said. “I mean it.”

Lance smiled again and took Keith’s bag.

“Come on, I think someone would love to see you.”  


They didn’t talk much on their way to the lion’s hangar, but they didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with words, it was nice for Keith to finally have the opportunity to be able to not say anything.

When they arrived with Red, Keith stood frozen on the entrance, looking at his previous lion, like he suddenly forgot how to move, breath and speak.

Lance turned around. “Keith…?”  
“What if she hates me Lance?”, he asked, his eyes were bigger than usual. “I wouldn’t be able to… I can’t…”  
His voice died in his throat.

Lance approached to him and slowly took his hand. He rubbed Keith’s hand with his finger.

“You were her first paladin after a long time. She accepted you back then and she will do now. I trust you and Red feels that. We are connected, the three of us. She will always be there for you. And me too. I’m here.”  
Keith looked from their hands to Lance and then to Red. He stayed quite for a while, frowning, until he gasped and tighten his hand in Lance’s grip. He could see how Keith’s eyes started to get waterly, the light of the room shinning on them.

He waited until Keith turned to face him again.

“She talked to you, right?”

Keith nodded. “You didn’t heard?”

“No, I think she meant what she said only for you.”

“Red…Red said she understands…why I left. She said she is proud of me, well not exactly said as with words but…well, you know. She…she’s not mad, I felt again this…feeling in my chest when I was with her. The bond”, he said and looked directly into Lance’s eyes, “I feel it.

Lance couldn’t help but smile. “Let’s get inside.”

They both capproached Red and she lowered her head for them to enter, both. They could feel as if _their_ lion was purring. Lance let Keith sit on the chair. He saw how tenderly the black-haired boy stroked the controls, the fabric of the chair, everything he could. The purring just got stronger by every second that passed.

Lance sat on the floor, just enjoying the peace of the moment, covering his shoulders with a blanket he used to keep in there.

“I wish we had two chairs in here”, Lance said, half asleep. “So, we could both pilot Red.”

Keith turned and saw how Lance was almost falling sleep in the warmth of his blue blanket and surrounded by Red’s warmth too. He went to sit beside him and covered himself with a part of the blanket. Their lion lowered the lights and gave them even more warmth. Soon, Keith was also dozing off, his head finally falling on Lance’s shoulder. He was almost fully asleep when he felt Lance kissing him on the head and mumbling something similar to ‘good night’, then, passed his left arm behind Keith, pulling him closer to a more comfortable position. The snuggle together in there. Couldn’t ask for a better place to be.


End file.
